


And Happy Holidays!

by terrae



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles You Slut, Erik is a Father, Erik is a Sweetheart, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Married Couple, Stoned Charles, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae
Summary: All Erik wants is a quiet night, not a stoned Charles.





	And Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this one scene from Why Him?  
> If you spot any mistakes, please point them out! Thank you~

Erik just wanted to go to sleep. 

At forty-nine, his body just wasn't the same anymore and though he wanted to stay up longer at his own Christmas party, especially that Lorna and her boyfriend were here this evening, his eyes were drooping. Charles had disappeared god knew where and left him alone, which left him the task of clearing out most of the mess. He was putting the third plate in the sink when he decided to leave it until the morning. Surely, there would be ample time. 

"Charles?" Erik called for his husband as he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth, getting a lazy hum in return, which made him roll his eyes like a teenager. He couldn't believe Charles had just bailed on him like that. 

After doing his business, Erik went back to their bedroom. Charles was lying on the bed, face down on the covers, mumbling something when he turned and spotted Erik. 

"Oh, honey, c'mere." He made a grabby motion with his hand before lazily flipping himself so he was on his back. Erik raised a brow, "Had too much to drink?" He asked him, sitting down to toe off his slippers. Then he felt a movement behind him and Charles was hugging him from behind. 

"I missed you," Charles mumbled, biting his earlobe. 

Erik startled. "Where did that come from?"

"I am so stoned right now."

" _What_?" 

"Super stoned. Like, oh-what-do-the-kids-call-it-these-days, baked. I'm baked for you, darling," Charles whispered, pressing his face against the back of Erik's head. 

Frozen, Erik didn't comprehend anything until Charles was rubbing himself on him. At which point, Erik turned to face him so they could talk properly. True enough, Charles' eyes were glazed over and glassy, but they were startlingly so blue that they made him look young all of a sudden. "Where did you get-?"

"Oh, at the party. I didn't know where you were and there was this friend of Lorna's who had this cigarette. I thought it was one of those electronic cigarettes," he explained, reaching for Erik's crotch but Erik swatted his hand away which made him giggle. "They're called E-cigs." _Erik knew damn well what E-cigs were, they were a poor excuse for tobacco, not that he could make the comparison --_ "Anyway, I was vaping."

"What?" Erik's face was screwed in confusion. 

"I was vaping."

"What does that even mean?"

Charles grinned, "It's marijuana that comes out of some kind of machine! Erik, it's legal. Poor boy had it for sleep apnea..." he looked so stricken all of a sudden, falling back against the sheets. 

"That's it, I've had enough," Erik shook his head. So he may not exactly like Lorna's boyfriend, well, he'd made it clear. Now the guy's friends are giving his forty-five-year-old husband legal marijuana? "I want to go to sleep. I'm tired and I have a headache."

Charles was up on his knees in an instant, running his hands all over Erik's chest as he attempted to take off Erik's festive jumper. "Come on, let's play a little. I'll give you one of my massages," Charles purred, pressed a little on a certain area on his penis that made Erik both so tense and so relaxed at the same time. "Let's get little Magneto out." 

"Please don't call it that. You're going to regret that in the morning, I wish I had a recorder on me." He sighed. Charles was still trying to clumsily take his clothes off, and was still failing miserably. So Erik might have lost some muscle over the years and gained some belly fat but compared to a stoned version of Charles, he could still hold him back.

Charles, if anything, was relentless. 

He put on his most flirtatious look, which was coming off as kind of endearing. It made Erik smile. Until Charles said, "Take me, baby."

"I'm taking you to bed."

"You used to be so fun when you fooled around." He seemed to tire and Erik seriously thought this would be the end of it, but Charles just leaned in and kissed him instead. That caught Erik off guard, though a second later he groaned in pleasure. Whatever Charles' plan was, it was working. Erik was relaxing, his hand traveling upward and finding Charles' hair effortlessly. He pulled on his hair in the exact way that made Charles moan. "Oh, darling, I've missed you..." 

''One round," Erik said, pulling Charles on top of him. "Then we go to bed." 

* * *

The next morning rolled around much sooner than Charles expected; he would have certainly liked to sleep more. It wasn't like they had to go to work, but he could only imagine the mess they had outside. It was always so rewarding to see Lorna, since out of her siblings, she was the one who lived farthest and visited less, and so Charles wasn't entirely mad about the mess. 

Only he felt funny and a little bit off. Now that he thought about it, the last few hours before he went to bed weren't the clearest. A coffee would help, he thought. 

Next to him, Erik stirred. He opened his eyes and smiled at him. Erik usually smiled after his third cup of coffee, so Charles was a little alarmed.

"Morning, Schatz," Erik whispered, reaching over to kiss him. 

"Erik, morning breath," Charles chuckled but kissed him anyway, stroking Erik's brow. Something about this felt strange, this amount of affection wasn't adding up. 

"What happened last night?" Charles asked, drawing a look of confusion from Erik, which quickly turned into one of amusement. 

"You don't remember?" 

"No?" Charles was getting worried. "I don't. Oh god, was I rude to any of the guests?"

"No, Schatz, I'll tell you everything over breakfast. Don't think I'll ever let you live it down."

* * * 

"Did you have a safe flight?" Erik asked his daughter, staring at the iPad screen as she ate her cereal and they ate theirs. The gadget was Lorna's Christmas present for them, insisting that they should get _in sync with the world_. Erik had wondered aloud what had happened to phones, but Lorna had just patted his back and told him that this was _legit_. 

Erik didn't know what that meant, but seeing his daughter's face crystal clear while she was miles away sounded _legit_. Not that he would ever admit that. 

"Yes, Papa. All safe and sound," Lorna was saying, giving him a thumbs up. 

"And Marcos, how is he?" 

"He's all right," Lorna replied, a little cautious. She knew perfectly well the reasons why her dad and her boyfriend just never gotten along. Charles? He liked to coddle Marcos but Erik? Gotta act like a Dad, after all. 

"Are you happy?" It was all Erik had to say to make Lorna roll her eyes and groan dramatically while Charles came from behind him and wrapped his arms around him, "You need to give the poor lad a chance."

"I know, I know." Erik hated when they ganged up on him. "It's not like I get a say with you, kids. You're off doing god knows what. Next thing I know you're going to start vaporizing."

"What? What are you talking about?" Lorna said and Charles echoed. 

"You know. When you have an e-cigarette but instead of tobacco, you have marijuana in that e-cigarette."

Lorna's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know what it is, how do you know what it is?"

Erik blinked, looking at Charles, who cleared his throat and went to wash his dish. Erik just shrugged, "I've been around."

"Right." Lorna shook his head, and an uncomfortable silence fell on them. But Lorna was smart, damn it, and it took her less than three seconds to realize. Her nose was crinkled as the revelation dawned on her but then she burst out laughing. "Oh, my god. You guys didn't -- oh, my god, you totally did!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Erik's face grew stoic before looking at Charles for help. After receiving no such thing, he proceeded to say, "I'm getting a distorted picture, we'll call you later." and hang up. 

"That was close," Charles admitted, his face flushed. 

"Do you think she'll ever take us seriously again?" Erik voiced his thoughts. Charles put down the plate he was holding and walked back until he was standing in Erik's bubble. "You have to stop worrying about her. She's a big girl. An intelligent one, too. Just like her Papa."

"Mm, you mean like you." He nuzzled Charles' nose, pulling him close. "So what do you say, want to do last night minus the weed?" 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy New Year! (And Happy Holidays! Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161768) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
